legendsofararuifandomcom-20200214-history
Ararui
Ararui is the home of five sapient races. These include the alcoholic Snow-Dwarves, the valiant Men, the cannibilistic Wood Elves, the thieving Lizard-Men and the all-powerful Galadurian Wizards. All the races try to work together to form a peaceful community, but Lizard-men are known pirates and raiders. Ararui is dominated by large, grassy plains and huge forests, towering mountains and large valleys full of streams, water and life. Many of Earth's animal species live in Ararui, and some are completely new, mostly different bugs and that. Ararui is sworn enemies with the below Borderlands. The humans have constructed a huge wall that they called the Border after 15 years of torment from the Orcish and Dark Elven hordes that dominate the Borderlands. Major Places in Ararui 'Northeron, the Great Snowy Mountains' The Snow Dwarves live in the remote snowy mountainious area known as Northeron, up in northern Ararui. The place is covered with huge mountains covered in snow and blizzards are too often seen. The Dwarves there live in clans and fight among each other, but some are allied with the Men. Considering they are up north, the Snow-Dwarves do not fight among the Dark Elves and Orcish Hordes much. 'Eastwood, Home of Cannibilistic Elves' Eastwood is a huge forest located just under Celiac Fief, to the East of Ararui. It travels right down to the Border and contains the long-forgotten Ruins of the Old City, which now contain creatures beyond measure. These creatures are monsterous and deadly, but have not actually been seen by a living soul. Eastwood is covered in green hills, trees, bushes, life, blue water and green grass. 'The Blackswamp, land of Ponds and Rivers' The Blackswamp is a huge swampy area in the West, home of the Lizard-Men. It is located just next to water, so the Lizard-men are known pirates. There is not much to say about the Blackswamp, other then the fact that it is almost always pitch dark, large and murky swampy waters fill the ground and dead trees grow in and out of water. Vines and bushes grow in ground and tree and it is easy to lose your way, as there are no recorded paths yet. 'Galadur Peak, the Tallest Mountain in Ararui' Galadur Peak is, of course, the tallest mountain in Ararui. Some argue that it is taller then the Great Ice Mountain in Actanea, but it isn't by a couple kilometers. Galadur is a huge, snowy mountain located above the Blackswamp and under the great city Ardanis. It is home of, obviously, the Galadurians, fierce wizards who master the Arcane, Fire and Frost magics. Nobody except senior Galadurians and their leaders have reached the top-most peak. 'The Border, a Huge Seperator' The Border is a massive stone wall with only one gate that seperates Ararui and the Borderlands. It runs just above half-length of Ararui, making the Araruian kingdom smaller with the Borderlands much larger. Archers and men guard the wall at all times atop the tallest towers, scouting the plains beneath that hold Trolls, Orcs and more sinister beasts that try to penetrate the impossible wall everyday. Fiefs There are many Fiefs in the kingdom of Ararui, countain above 15. A fief is a large spot of land ruled by a Baron, within it holding a castle, sometimes a Keep or two and multiple villages. Chiefs directly oversee the Villagers and are commanded by Knights, who run the Keeps, who are directed by the Barons, who run the entire fief and finally, all is controlled by the King, who oversees the whole kingdom. Here is a list of Fiefs. *1 - Celiac Fief, housing a Castle and two Villages. It is one of the Smallest Fiefs and located just above the Eastwood. *2 - Ararui Fief, although not really a Fief, this is the largest and controls the entire kingdom of Man. It houses all the villages and the castles, and houses the great castle Ardanis, located just above Galadur Peak. Category:Places